


You keep me warm

by Onnoff



Series: Fictober19 [26]
Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fictober 2019, M/M, POV Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 10:50:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21242885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onnoff/pseuds/Onnoff
Summary: Day 26: "You keep me warm."Kaito can't get out of bed.





	You keep me warm

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is unbeta'd.

“Hakuba, let go.” He said, pushing at the blond’s shoulder.

Kaito didn’t know how they ended up like this.

Well, ok, he knew why they were sharing beds. School trip mix up shenanigans. Blah blah, room arrangements, blah blah, no other rooms left. So he was stuck sharing beds with Hakuba. Whatever. It wasn’t like he had his KID stuff with him. 

The real question is how, in the span of one night, a blond detective had turned into this cuddlemonster with his arms and legs wrapped around him.

Hell he wasn’t even lying down, and his back will pay for that later, but how the fuck is Hakuba just ??? cuddling his legs like some kind of, what, pillow??

“Dude.” He said again, put his hand on Hakuba’s head, before gently shoving it away from him. It had the opposite effect. Instead, Hakuba just tightened his arms and legs around his legs, nuzzling his face into the side of Kaito’s hips.

“Hmmmnn,” was a noise Hakuba made as he frown into his hips. 

Kaito blushed.

Wait, no, no, don’t you dare blush, no blushing allowed, no, fuck no.

“Hakuba, dude,” he tried shoving at the sleeping blond again, making him frown even harder. “Dude, just let go of me, man.”

“Mm don’t wanna.” Hakuba said, petulantly into his skin. Oh, c’mon.

“What happened to staying on our own side?” Kaito asked Hakuba. “C’mon, didn’t we agreed to say on our own side?” He reminded Hakuba, because he honestly didn’t know how they got here.

“Mm warm.” Hakuba mumbled.

“What?” He couldn’t really tell what Hakuba was mumbling about. Was he complaining that it was too warm? Because that was totally his own fault, like, c’mon, if you’re warm then just let go!

“Hh you keep me warm.” Hakuba grumbled out, before nuzzling his face against Kaito’s hips again.

Fuck.

He looked down at the sleeping blond, cuddling up against him and pouting like a child. 

He brought both of his hands to his face as he felt the heat rise in his cheeks and ears. He squinted his eyes and tried to remember. Oh fuck it.

Fuck, fuck fuck fuck, why was he being cute right now. What the fuck. Who gave him permission to be all cute like this. What. What the fuck. Didn’t Hakuba know that they were supposed to do this thing were they taunt each other and ignore everyone’s feelings, especially their own? What the fuck is he doing.

Hakuba nuzzled and rubbed his face against the side of his hips again, near the hip bone. That couldn’t have been comfortable, what the fuck. Stop that. Stop being cute. Fuck. What the fuck.

Kaito kept pressing his hands into his face until he could he felt that dumb stupid looking lovesick smile go away before he removed his hands from his face. Now, time to remove Hakuba from his person. He turned to Hakuba, to try to figure out how to detangle himself from this cuddlemonster. 

Hakuba was smiling softly, all relaxed and without a care in the world. 

Kaito brought his hands back to his face again as he felt his blush came rushing back. 

Ahhhhhhhhhh, he’s so  _ cute _ . What the fuck, that’s fucking adorable. Guys weren’t supposed to be cute, what the fuck, Hakuba. 

Unable to help himself, Kaito turned to look down at the cutie keeping him trapped again. Hakuba hadn’t changed much since the last time he looked. He was still fucking adorable hhhhhh and  _ soft _ . Ahhhh his face looked so soft. And so did his hair.

Kaito at least had the self control to stop himself from cooing at his classmate like a total dumbass. Which he currently was being. A total dumbass, that is. 

His hand twitched. 

Damn it, he wanted to touch that hair. It looked so soft, and fluffy, and thick, and all messy in Hakuba’s sleep. Ahhh he really shouldn’t. But...

Kaito squinted at Hakuba.

But, Hakuba was asleep right now... it would be okay... right? It wasn’t like Hakuba would know... or find out... right?

Kaito moved his right hand away from his face, and slowly reached down to where Hakuba’s head was. Gently sinking his fingers into the nest of blond hair, ahhh so soft, and silky. Kaito smiled to himself. This was the best idea he had ever had. He began to comb his finger through Hakuba’s hair, petting at it, scratching lightly at his scalp. Just letting himself enjoy this as he kept petting and playing with his sleeping classmate’s hair.

Then.

Hakuba sighed softly, and turned his head slightly, leaning into Kaito’s hand.

Kaito couldn’t stop the stupid, derpy looking, lovesick smile from appearing on his face as he looked down at Hakuba. 

Ahhhhhhh that’s so

“Cuteeee~” 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm using fictober19 as writing practice to push myself to write something short everyday. But that means that I don't get the time to flesh out each of the stories I'm posting for fictober. 
> 
> I plan to go back to expand (and definitely edit) on all of my fictober fics eventually, but I'll prob put priority to work on the ones that got the most interest first. So if you'd like me to expand on this fic, please leave a comment below.


End file.
